


The Gift That Keeps Giving

by Nherizu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Making Love, Post-War, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nherizu/pseuds/Nherizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up and realises it’s June 5 ... for the third time.  But that's not so bad, really. Because June 5 is Draco’s birthday, and Harry wanted to give Draco the best gift ever. Well, now he can—three times—or maybe four!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift That Keeps Giving

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for the Draco Tops Harry 2014. The wonderful prompt is ssounette's. :)
> 
> My original idea for the prompt was a bit angsty (and PG), but then I thought, ‘This is Draco Tops Harry fest! I should draw something ~~porny~~ fluffy!’ And so here it is~ ;D
> 
> Special thanks to **razberry_yum** for checking it over, and **vaysh** for helping with the summary and title!  <3

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28hisz9)


End file.
